crystalkingdomroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Reynard 'Reno' Trusen
19-year-old Reynard 'Reno' Trusen is one of the knights of the Kingdom of Celestia. He is the second eldest child of the Trusen family, his siblings being Anastasia ('Anya') and Taran Trusen. Birth and upbringing Reno was born to Sir Henry and Gail Trusen, the second child after his eldest sister, Anya. As the oldest son, he was trained to become a knight since his youth, as his father was a well-respected knight himself. His mother educated him with books, and he took a lot of her creative and calm personality from her, and the boy also worked hard when his father trained him privately. Reno and his sister did not often speak to one another - she usually ignored him or snapped at him angrily. Taran and Reno were closer, however, and the two got along with one another well. As an adolescent Amist the typical teenage issues, Reno seemed to have a knack of keeping out of drama, yet still gaining friends. His teenage years were mainly centered on the education and training that he was being given already, and, by the age of sixteen, he had received his status of knight. However, the Trusen family was soon after struck with grief when their father died from a mystery ailment. Their mother, who was likely the weakest personality in the family, commited suicide. The siblings all supported one another, and managed to pull through what had happened. Reno was notably upset about what had happened, but moved on in his positive manner, much like his younger brother. Knight years The following years, Reno remained a knight. He was happy with his occupation, and found time to ponder and read about many different things. Thus, he has picked up many interests, ranging from weaponary to pyschology (though, the latter is not his strong point.) At the Princess, Luna's, 18th birthday ball, Reno developed some emotions towards Luna. He found himself in a love triangle, though, between him, Luna and a fellow knight Peter. As he and Peter were close friends, and Reno is very mindful about upsetting people, he selflessly stepped out of the triangle and allowed Peter and Luna to be together without his interfering. However, this was not his only problem: he had begun hearing a voice in his head. He seemed confused at first, as he does not fit the majority of Schizophrenia's symptoms (which, of course, he researched.) He had also almost been attacked by a siren. It turned out the Earth god, Terra, had reincarnated himself in Reno, and that was the cause for the strange occurrences, and had even contributed to his emotions for Luna. He has since learnt that there are other reincarnations of the gods. A few weeks later, his brother, Taran, was kidnapped by Elizabeth - a princess who was being controlled by the son of chaos, Klaus. Reno had attempted to save his brother, but had failed due to the power that Klaus wielded. He wants to save his brother and also the pregnant servant Mia, who was tricked by the mage Loki into carrying the child and heir of Klaus. Relationships Reno very rarely makes enemies: his calm and positive personality means that he makes friends quite easily. However, he is a bit odd in his mannerisms, and, thus, his friends often think of him as comedic. Anya - Reno's older sister. They don't get along, though Reno would not be able to state why this is. She is very cold and harsh towards him, as she became very envious of the attention Reno got as a child. He and her are mirror opposites: every trait that one has, the other has its antonym. Taran - Reno's younger brother, the two get along quite well. They both share positive personalities, but their interests differ completely. Nevertheless, the two are close, and Reno would do almost anything to protect his brother. Peter - Known as 'RedFeather' to Reno, Peter is Reno's best friend. Peter and Reno are both knights, and they get along very well. Reno trusts Peter greatly, and would first turn to Peter if he needed help. The tension they had when they were both falling for Luna never got in their way, and their close friendship is one reason why Reno stepped out of the love triangle. They both know about each other's secrets: Peter's curse and Terra. Reno would do anything to help his friend, and he has full faith that Peter would sacrifice some small things to help Reno. The two really share a deep 'bromance' and, frankly, if they were homosexual or even just bisexual, they would likely have turned out to be something more. Luna - A previous crush, Reno has moved on quite well since he left his emotions behind. It hurt him, at first, but he's very glad that he's got the drama over and done with. He still sees Luna as a friend, however, and believes that she is a strong, caring and admirable individual. He wishes to stay close to her, as he knows that she is the reincarnation of the moon goddess, and he also still cares for her as a friend. Iris - Even though Reno believs that Iris finds him amusing, he does admire Iris' strength and well-balanced personality. He thinks that she is a very brave knight, and does consider her as a friend and an important member of the knights (despite her becoming a Uranus mage, recently.) He also wants to keep an idea on her: according to Terra, she is also a reincarnation of a goddess. Jackson - Reno thinks that Jackson is a very good man with clear, good morals - bar the drinking problem he used to have. Reno thinks that Jackson is easy to talk to, and a loyal knight. He considers him a friend, and would trust Jackson. Seras - After she comforted him and revealed that she was once in love with Terra, Reno has warmed up to Seras. He worries about how much she stresses, however, and does wish to help her out - though it appears that she's just as secretive as him. He wants to talk to her more, in the future. Terra - Who Reno has reincarnated from; the god of the Earth. Reno quite likes Terra, and thinks that he can relate to the god whenever they do speak. He feels very sorry for Terra, however, as he cannot speak to anyone other than Reno. Baldwin - Reno is fairly certain that Baldwin doesn't much care for him, but is still motivated to learn more about Baldwin. Reno is very curious about Baldwin's back story, and believes that the knight hides a great deal of his life. Reno would also like to learn more from an older knight, in terms of the experiences that Reno can expect to have in his future, as a knight. Yunalesca - Reno quite likes Yuna, though he thinks that she finds him comedic. Often, Reno brainstorms his ideas in front of people he speaks to, and Yuna is one of the many who don't seem bothered by it, but is also quite amused by him. He does like Yuna, and thinks that they can form a rather strong friendship in the future. Ariel - When he first spoke to Ariel, Reno found her quite interesting, though she appeared to rebuff him a bit. He helped her find some books, which he believes aided their relationship, but she still seems a bit irritated by him. Reno was wary of her when he found out that she is a siren, but relaxed when he also found out that she is a reincarnation of a goddess. Queen Catherine - Reno admires her greatly, and thought that she was very kind to comfort him when his brother was kidnapped. He believes that she is a very good Queen. King Darius - Reno is uncertain of his opinion on Darius. Loki - The one person he can say he despises. Loki tricked Mia into becoming pregnant, then assisted Klaus in kidnapping her. He also was partly to blame for the kidnapping of Taran. Thus, Reno would not hesitate to attack Loki if he sees him - though he would not kill him willingly, as it is simply against his nature to do so. Rapunzel - Has spoken to her once, and thinks that she is a bubbly and cheerful individual. Trivia *Reno has a fear of caterpillars and worms that stems from back when he was eight - he ate an apple with a worm borrowed inside it. *He was named after the fictional fox 'Reynard.' The fox Reynard was known for being witty and clever.